<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just The Right Touch by Harle_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581897">Just The Right Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/pseuds/Harle_Queen'>Harle_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matilda/Drea One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everything's Gonna Be Okay (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Service Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/pseuds/Harle_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drea knows that her sensitivity to touch is a bother to others. But Matilda never seemed to mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drea/Matilda Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matilda/Drea One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just The Right Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic of these two!! I hope that you enjoy.</p><p>Tumblr is @let-me-dream-with-the-stars if you want to send me a prompt.</p><p>TW implied ableism, references to sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She needs tight clothing, almost like it's constricting her.</p><p>She also can't wear anything that feels like it's constantly brushing against her, like little knives  cutting her.</p><p>If she is okay enough with someone, then she will let them touch her, but it must be firm and constant.</p><p>These were the three main rules that Drea had applied to her basic everyday life when it came to her pressure stimming. Most of the time, she never even noticed her body and its nerves and in fact welcomed the warm press of weight against her whenever she needed it.</p><p>It was one of the reasons why she bonded so well with Duke. For as long as Drea can remember, she never fully... connected with any other animal. It was hard to describe, but according to her parents and others, usually when you held an animal or were near it, you would feel in your heart a fuzzy kind of joy. Unless it was when she helped set up a prop for the school play, she felt almost nothing when with an animal of any kind. They were just kinda there, not really serving a purpose except to keep their owner company.</p><p>It changed though when her parents presented her with her service dog for the first time when she was eight. At first, she still felt the same about the dog as she felt with any other kind of animal, but it was when she had to do practices with him at the training school he came from to learn how to handle him that the two started to bond, she thinks.</p><p>Whenever she called for him for 'pressure', he obediently laid on her so she could feel every inch of his body cover her tiny frame. It was tight and warm and heavenly, and the more times they did it, the more she felt proud of Duke and felt that bit of fuzzy joy her parents told her about.</p><p>Drea thought that she would only feel these for Duke and her parents, which she was fine with... until her and Matilda started exploring their relationship. </p><p>It was so confusing since before they became an official couple, Drea was adamant about who can touch her and who couldn't, and that included Matilda. Yet, when they started to bond and become friends with each other, she naturally wanted to reach out and tell her that it was okay to squeeze her hand or wrap her arms around her waist and push against her so that she was trapped between Matilda's arms and her body. She always stopped before asking, not knowing if this was the right thing to say. Of course she was more understanding than other people Drea at first considered to be friends, but perhaps it was just the fear of the same situation repeating itself. </p><p>Why did she want to feel Matilda touch and hold her so badly?</p><p>She never got the answer for her question anyways, and while it would usually piss her off, she found out that she didn't care so much after Matilda asked if they wanted to experiment sexually.</p><p>She listened to her request and when she felt her hands try to squeeze together as hard as they could on Drea's waist, it was almost perfect, like her hands were made the perfect size and shape for her skin. After this, she became more bold, asking for more pressure whenever she needed it, and speaking up when she didn't like something. Even when this was almost entirely for Matilda's own exploration, she found that she enjoyed it as much as her, gaining the same kind of heavenly experience that she craved from her stim toys, but now with a growing familiar sense of care that only relates to Matilda.</p><p>She knew that this was more than the fuzzy joy that she usually gets; this was love.</p><p>Duke helped keep her on the ground when Matilda recuperated her feelings, almost like she was worried that she was going to float away otherwise.</p><p>Now having became girlfriends, she was starting to learn how to be the best one that she could be for Matilda, listening to her needs and wants as best as she could and whatnot. It wasn't ever tedious for her, in fact finding a unique sense of fulfillment whenever she was able to take care of Matilda and what she needed.</p><p>Unfortunately, Drea was still with her own issues. It was hard at times, when she felt horrible about her sensory overloads and guilty about not being able to let Matilda help. But she seem to get it well enough, understanding and keeping her personal space when her senses were going haywire.</p><p>It still made her question nevertheless if Matilda was annoyed by it at all, which she hoped not, but couldn't help going to the worst case scenarios. It wasn't exactly helping her in any way, especially when she had to come over for their recent partnership assignment for school.</p><p>Drea sat on the bed piecing together their white board while Matilda was in charge of printing out the texts that they already wrote down, constantly making sure that she wouldn't start trailing off into her own worrying thoughts and get distracted, until Matilda interrupted the comfortable silence to say, "I have a present for you."</p><p>"...Was there something important that I missed?" She didn't believe she missed any important anniversaries or events, but asked to make sure.</p><p>"No. It was something that I saw and made me think of you," her girlfriend replied, "Let me go get it."</p><p>"Okay." She said, uncertainty laced in her voice that the seventeen year old didn't seem to notice as she left the room.</p><p>What was she supposed to do now? Continuing the project seemed rude, so Drea chose to set the board down to her side so the entire small desk in front of her was empty. </p><p>Fiddling with her chew necklace, she waited patiently until she heard her girlfriend's light footsteps return, opting to keep staring forward just in case the surprise present isn't wrapped. She saw Matilda come into view with a large package, gold wrapping covering it semi-neatly with a small emerald green bow taped to the top of the box.</p><p>"I hope that you enjoy it," Matilda muttered after she set the heavy looking box down on the desk in front of her, "You may open it now."</p><p>Drea kept her hands hovering above the top of the present, almost like if she touched it, it would break, then gain the courage to place her hands on the wrapping and tore through it. When she was able to see what the package label was, she stopped her tearing to stare.</p><p>According to the sticker, it was a fifteen pound blanket with a dark green duvet covering it; her favorite color. It was a thoughtful gift, but didn't Matilda knew that she already had one at home?</p><p>"I... I already have one," she said with a questioning tone, "But this is nicer than mine."</p><p>"It is technically not for you," she said back, "It's more for my room."</p><p>Drea looked at her face, hoping that her confusion was evident, but Matilda looked away to take back the weighted blanket. She unzipped the package and carefully pulled it out so it remained folded, then carefully laid it on her stool. Drea stood up so she could watch as her girlfriend ripped off the comforter of her bed, setting it on a nearby chair as she took the blanket, laid it on the bed and unfolded it.</p><p>Once she got the blanket situated so it was folded in half and covering almost every part of the mattress, she finally said, "I saw it at a Walmart and Nicholas let me use my money to buy it. I know that your favorite color is dark green and you like to sleep next to me whenever you stay over, so I got this for both you and me so you feel comfortable when asleep."</p><p>... Just for her?</p><p>Drea felt her mind start to go a mile a minute, struggling to say the words that she wanted to say, like thank you and I love you. She had to lie down and call Duke to come put pressure on her, Matilda waiting patiently for her response. </p><p>Once she felt like she was able to at least say one sentence, she spoke loudly, "I'm not ungrateful, I just need to think about what to say."</p><p>"Okay." Her girlfriend replied.</p><p>Drea took another moment to concentrate on the weight of Duke on her thin form, then finally felt her mind was back in place.</p><p>"I love your idea and I love you," she said with a smile, "I will try to do something for you."</p><p>"You don't have to I just did it since it came to mind." Matilda replied sweetly. She understood, but will keep in mind to get her a gift whenever she thought about it.</p><p>She stood up and with her hands flapping happily, she crawled underneath the covers onto the bed. It really was nice, being able to feel the smooth duvet and all the beads shifting inside the blanket so they were encompassing her, like when she would wrap her favorite raincoat around her when she was little.</p><p>"Thank you." She realized that she hadn't said it yet, and saw Matilda smile back.</p><p>"I think we should now get back to work on our board, then we can ask your parents if you can stay over." Her girlfriend stated, and Drea nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. </p><p>Once it was about dinnertime and Nicholas called them both to come and eat, she first called her mom and told her about Matilda's present and if should could spend the night there. Her mom fortunately agreed since it was a Friday, but did remind her to take care of Duke. She promised she would and said goodbye, running over to find Matilda and asked her if she could hug her around her waist. She said yes and immediately held her, Drea dropping her head on her chest so she could hear the seventeen year old's heartbeat.</p><p>It really was the best feeling besides getting Duke to lay on her.</p><p>After everything was over and she got Duke to go to bed on his dog bed (Nicholas was extremely excited to buy things that Duke needed when Drea and Matilda first announced that they were a couple), she was finally able to lay back down under the weighted blanket again. </p><p>When Matilda finished getting dressed into her pajamas and crawled into the bed too, she whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Do you want me to cuddle you?"</p><p>"Do you want to?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Drea scooted closer to her and rearranged herself so that her head was resting on Matilda's heart and her arms were tucked underneath her shoulders, one on each side. She knew that unlike her who craved hugs and touches from close friends, her girlfriend was not so fond of things like hugging, so Drea made sure to try to keep her space when they cuddled so it didn't feel like she was surrounding her.</p><p>But now, even with the blanket putting enough pressure on all the parts of her body, she could only focus on her girlfriend's heartbeat and her arms wrapped around her back.</p><p>Even if she didn't have the weighted blanket, Matilda cuddling her was all she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>